


Reputation

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by kisssanitygoodbye on tumblr, written for Threesomes Fan Week. Zevran/M!Mahariel/Anders smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

“Look, I don’t work here. Why do people keep trying to hire me?” **  
  
** From the far end of the bar, Theron watched Zevran speaking to a blond man who was sitting alone at a table. It was quiet for The Pearl, and Theron could pick up everything said with no difficulty.  **  
  
** “You misunderstand, my friend. I do not intend to hire you; I mean to offer you an opportunity to spend a night—no strings attached—with two of the finest specimens of elven manhood you will ever find on Thedas.” That was Theron’s cue. He slid off the barstool, bringing his half-empty bottle of wine with him as he sauntered towards Zevran. He felt a bit silly wearing noble’s clothing, his long hair loose around his shoulders, but the haze of alcohol helped him play the part as he sidled up beside Zevran, leaning against him, letting him wrap an arm around him without turning his smirking gaze away from the blond man at the table. **  
  
** “Why me, exactly?” The man at glanced at Theron, his brows rising slightly as he took a moment to study him.“I’ve never seen either of you before, so you’ll forgive me for being a little confused.”    
  
“Perhaps introductions are in order, then.” Zevran pulled out two chairs and sat in one while Theron took the other. “I am Zevran. This is my…” He paused and cast a familiar sidelong glance at Theron. “Well, let’s just say that he is mine, shall we? His name is Theron. Now, if my information is correct, you are a mage who goes by Anders. Yes?”    
  
“Did the Templars send you after me?” Anders raised a brow suspiciously, glancing at the door before turning his attention back to the elves across from him. “Because if they did, I have to congratulate them on their creativity.”    
  
“Templars?” Zevran asked, sounding genuinely confused. “No no no. A friend let slip that you have…shall we say, interesting talents. Her name is Isabela. From what I understand, you met her just recently.”     
  
“Ahhh.” Recognition lit on Anders’ face and his posture relaxed a little bit. He was still guarded, but it no longer looked like he was ready to run as soon as he could find the chance. “You know Isabela?” **  
  
** “We both do.” Theron brushed a long tendril of red hair behind his ear as he chimed in. He met eyes with Anders, liking the man’s face, particularly the long nose and scruffy chin. Isabela knew how to pick them. “She spoke highly of you,” he said, before putting the wine bottle to his lips and tipping it. He offered it to the mage when he was finished, favoring him with a coy smile when he took it. There was wary interest on Anders’ face as he took a pull from the bottle.  **  
  
** “You two are serious about this, aren’t you?” Anders leaned forward in his seat a bit, setting the bottle down. Theron nodded, and Zevran grinned. Anders put his hand over his mouth and dragged it down his chin, staring at the two elves, wondering how mad he was to even consider this. “So it’s the electricity thing you’re interested in?”    
  
“Primarily.” Zevran paused in curling Theron’s hair around his fingertips and turned to smirk at Anders. “But you are a handsome man. I think between the two of us we could find something to make this very worthwhile for you.”    
  
Laughing, Anders picked up the bottle again to finish the dregs. “Normally, I’d have some…reservations. But it seems like I have a reputation to uphold now.”    
  
“We have a room.” Zevran stood, followed quickly by Theron. “Will you be joining us?”    
  
“Yes, I think I will.”    
  
There was an awkward moment just inside the door, in that strange anticipatory anxiety where they all understood what was going on and nobody was ready to make the first move. Then Zevran shoved his hands up the back of Theron’s shirt and yanked it over his head, leaving Theron laughing and combing down his wild hair. Anders raised a hand to help, brushing his fingers against Theron’s scalp as he entangled them into his hair.    
  
Then it flowed smoothly. Clothes were shed, mouths met, and hands roamed as they moved, eager and bold, to the bed which was just barely big enough for two elves and a man. Theron ended up in Zevran’s lap, sharing private smiles as Anders slid up behind him, lips to his shoulder.    
  
“This uh, electricity thing.” Anders was muffled against Theron’s neck as he spoke, suddenly distracted, having just noticed the freckles on the elf’s pale skin. He ran one finger down Theron’s back, tracing them. “It’s sort of a one person at a time thing. The last time I tried it with two people I set the bedspread on fire.” Zevran snorted with laughter at that last remark and sat back as Theron shifted around in his lap.    
  
“I’ll go first.” Theron scooted away from Zevran and twisted, tangling himself up in Anders’ limbs to face him, wrapping arms around broad shoulders, nuzzling his hawkish nose once they are settled. “How do you want me?”    
  
“Maker, that’s a loaded question.” Anders brushed Theron’s hair, damp from sweat, out of his face. Flicking his gaze to Zevran behind him, anxious, wanting, wondering at the boundaries. **  
  
** “I meant for the…tell me.” Theron bit his lower lip gently and tugged, eyes alight.    
  
“You, gorgeous thing, I want on your back, with your legs in the air, my cock in your arse.” **  
  
** _“Yes!”_ **  
  
** “And to think you were reluctant,” Zevran said, chuckling from behind them, his hands roaming, that smirk plastered firmly onto his face as Theron leaned back into him and nuzzled his chin. “You seem to have an effect on people, mi amor.” He stretched and grabbed a small bottle on the nightstand, tossing it to the mage. Anders caught it awkwardly, then twisted it in his fingers in the dim light.    
  
Anders opened the bottle, slicking his fingers and moving to the foot of the bed so Theron could spread out, watching as the elf rolled his hips upwards, giving him access. He ran his fingers lightly across Theron’s thigh, watching him quiver from the sensation. He waited until Theron was settled, head between Zevran’s legs, then stared, transfixed, as he mouthed the Antivan’s cock. “Andraste’s tits, you two are distracting.” He leaned over Theron, sliding his hand between his legs, past his cock, and stroked him in soft, slow circles before gently pressing in the first finger. Theron sighed, relaxed, content, and turned his full attention to Zevran’s neglected cock, stroking and tonguing, meeting his eyes and smiling from his lap.    
  
Theron urged for more, shoving himself against Anders’ hand until the mage replaced it with his cock. He gripped at whatever he could find, Anders’ loose hair, the bedspread, until Zevran laced a hand with him and held it while he groaned from the sensation of fullness and heat. Theron shoved his face against Zevran’s thigh, cursing in Elvish when Anders paused, hissing incoherently at him to keep going.    
  
“Look.” Anders coaxed Theron’s head up so that he could watch when sparkling blue light covered his hand. He ran that hand down his body, without touching, sparks jumping and tingling against Theron’s skin, the blue light giving the room an ethereal cast as they moved together. “And I haven’t forgotten you.” He leaned further forward, bending himself double to meet Zevran’s lips, to drop the glowing hand between his legs and touch him while rocking himself into Theron.    
  
Wine, excitement, and an overabundance of sensation left Theron keening, cursing and shoving his free hand between his legs to give himself the last bit of friction that he needed to reach that delicious, mind-wiping, toe-curling point where he was nerves and ragged breath and sweat and nothing more. It went in waves, Theron clenching set Anders off, and watching them set Zevran off.    
  
The bed was still not big enough for the three of them, but exhaustion made it work. Once they had settled, Theron pressed between them, sticky, sweaty and still gasping for air, they relaxed.    
  
“I think, my friend,” Zevran said sleepily, with his nose in Theron’s hair. “That your reputation is well-deserved.”    
  
“Perhaps it is. Maybe I  _should_  let people hire me.”


End file.
